


Wake Me Up When It All Ends

by Awkwarddragons



Series: Sorry [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Break Up, Coma, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Mark wakes up from a coma and discovers that he has been sleeping for four years. As he begins to get back on track with his life he realizes that a lot has changed over the four years. For instance his boyfriend has moved on and it leads him to wonder if he should too.Or Mark wakes from a coma and discover Jinyoung has started dating someone else and just happens to run into a convenient Jackson Wang who changes his life post coma





	Wake Me Up When It All Ends

Mark cursed at his luck as the snow began to fall heavier.  Of all the days to stay for an extra shift it had to be on a day that a blizzard was issued. Oh well, Jinyoung would yell at him later in the disguise of worry. He stopped at a light that turned red and waited his foot on the brake pedal as the radio played winter wonderland. Mark laughed at the irony and really wanted the song to stop, but instead found himself humming along.

The car honked behind him and he took his foot off the brake, the light was indeed green. Then settled it on the gas and he pressed down lightly coasting through the green light and minding his own business.

But it was a clear mistake by the bright light heading straight towards him followed by a car horn. Time seemed to slow as the other car impacted the drivers side, then it all went white.

 

* * *

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Marks eyes snapped open and he screamed loudly, or tried to. He felt the scream tear through him, but it only sounded like weak breathless shout. The beeping beside him increased and people rushed at him. The last thing he saw before he fell back into the darkness was a green line falling flat with loud beeping turning into white noise.

…

A coma, well persistent vegetative state at this point, they called it a miracle that he woke up. Many of the nurses where concern when his heart rate began to get faster and he seemed to die for a minute, but then by some miracle pulled through and survived.

Cameras wanted pictures for their news articles and papers needed to write about the four-year coma after what was deemed to be one of the small towns worst crashes. A snowy small four way intersection and a crying drunk ran a red light and right into 22 year old Mark Tuan, throwing him into an unresponsive state for four years.

Mark himself didn’t believe it until some played a video of the crash and it made sense more or less. His memory surrounding the crash seemed foggy. One of the nurses suspected slight amnesia and had him tested right away. Nothing was forgotten though and it seemed he only lost the last day or so before the crash. That was four years ago though and barely anyone remembers that.

People say there was one witness though who saw the whole thing and even called the ambulance. The man was given awards that didn’t mean anything to Mark. The boy seemed to be looking around for one person specifically.

“Someone you’re looking for?” The nurse who was by his side since he woke questioned.

“Um, well yeah. Does Park Jinyoung ring a bell?” Mark asked slowly not daring to tell the nurse his relationship to the boy.

“Oh he was here a lot after the first couple months, but he stopped visiting a couple months ago. He was with another boy too they seemed very close.” The nurse said not realizing that it was a sad thing, but figured it out by the fallen face Mark wore.

Soon the nurses stopped badgering him and telling him what to do. They did tell him that they would need to watch his weight, that was nothing close to the average for his age and height, as well as to take time to recover. They told him several times that recovery takes time and that the fact he was still breathing was a miracle in itself. Then they left and told him to press the call button if he needed anything.

Mark looked around at the flowers, some fresh most wilted. There were cards as well as deflated balloons around a small table off to the opposite corner of the room.  

Jinyoung must have moved on, it’s been four years after all. It was sad to think about and at the moment the boy pushed the thought away and began to think about nothing in particular. Soon he could feel his eyelids grow heavy and sleep took over once again.

After sleeping for four or something years and then waking up the last thing on your mind is to go back to sleep, but Mark was barely able to speak let alone move around. So with that he could only sleep and speak quietly for a week or so before he decided to try and move.

He was told to sit up. Simple and sounds easy, though to Mark it felt like his body was made of lead. Soon though he was sitting up and even walking around with the help of a nurse or a wheelchair.

When Mark managed, with the assistance of a nurse, to get to the bathroom for the first time, he could see how skinny he was really and how he looked so sick. He cried so bad that the nurse had to bring him back to bed.

Eat more, gain more weight, both good for a change instead of bad. They encouraged him eat and his parents eventually visited too before dashing off back to their country. They wished him get well soons and we never thought you’d wakes. It was the same old for a while.

The wheelchair turned into crutches and soon he was up walking everywhere with a pair of crutches. The doctors became astounded by how fast he recovered and when he first got the schedule for physical therapy he smiled. The faster he got used to moving again the faster he could go home and figure everything else out back at home. For now though he promised to focus on getting better rather than Jinyoung.

The first few lessons of physical therapy started a month and a half after he woke and they were tough. He had to learn how to reuse his muscles and how to do things that seemed like everyday motions. Physical therapy lasted for an hour or two before he got to go back to his room and shower then get dinner.

It continued like this for four months before he began to walk around on crutches, just to be safe of course. He picked them up and did laps on the hospital floor he was on. Walking around in circles for hours until he felt his muscles strain.

Mark hobbled on through the corridor when someone ran past and bumped harshly into his shoulder, sending him down fast. The person who hit him U-turned around quickly and began to badger question at Mark so fast that they stopped being questions and more like word jumble.

“Whoa, whoa! Slow down there…okay now can you help me u-“

“I’m so sorry, I was in a rush just to go see my grandmother, but I got lost and now am looking for the reception desk, oh and yeah I’ll help you up sure, but I kind of need help finding it because like I said I’m lo-“

“I get it.” Mark stated as he picked up his crutches and stood on his own with little help form ramble boy. He was a bit ticked off, but once standing he began to actually look at who ran into him and he wasn’t that bad looking.

Dyed blond hair pushed back showing off his brown roots and wide brown eyes that seemed to show his emotions easily. He was wearing a white dress shirt tucked into dark slacks that were held up by a simple looking belt while his shoes were pointed dress shoes and polished till they shined.

He looked good. Not in the bad either, but rather in a sexy sort of way.

But Mark knew better of course to not hit on some man when he had no idea of his current love life after four years. Better yet he looked like a mess with baggy scrubs and brown hair that needed a cut as well as his lifeless looking dark blue eyes. Not to mention his body looked like that of an apocalypse survivor. 

“Oh I could have helped you up you know?” The boy respond as he put his hands on his hips, Mark just rolled his eyes and began to walk past him. “Can I at least get your name?” The other boy called out as footsteps shortly followed Mark’s smaller footsteps. The blue eyed boy stopped on a dime and the other nearly ran into him.

“You first.” The brunette turned around and would have crossed his arms if he could have.

“Jackson.” He offered and award worthy smile and then spoke again. “Your turn.” Mark rolled his eyes, but spoke nonetheless.

“Mark. Now would you leave me alone.” It was statement not a question and Mark turned back, walking quickly to his room. It didn’t work though and he didn’t get far as Jackson jogged up beside him.

“So Mark how are you?” Jackson smiled and Mark looked around. His room was down the left of the next hallway, if he could only get there quicker then he could get rid of Jackson. Not that Jackson was mean or anything he was just very invading of Marks personal space considering he’s only been awake for four months after a four year long nap.

With his mind made up Mark stumbled and muttered a quiet curse under his breath before trying to stand back up, but failing to do so. Jackson took notice and instantly was by his side holding him up to the best of his abilities.

“Can you walk?” Jackson asked his voice full of sincerity that made Mark feel bad for a couple seconds, but of course he brushed it off. With a shake of his head he put on the most distraught and sorry look ever, Jackson took the bait and shrugged before picking him up like a bride. Mark felt his cheeks grow hot for a second, but of course the other ruined it with some stupid statement.

“Damn you weigh so little, you have to eat more.” Jackson replied as he handed Mark his crutches. “So which direction?”

“Down the hall to the left third door on your right.”

As Jackson walked Mark took notice of the small things. Such as his muscles through the white dress shirt or the way he was walking slow and cautious just for Mark. He was also muttering the directions given over and over almost as if he was determined not to get lost. For a minute Mark wondered if he was more important than this guys grandmother who he was in a rush to see.  

Thankfully Marks door was slightly ajar and made it easy to open. Jackson walked in and set the boy down on the bed before plopping down beside him groaning at how soft the bed was.

“Can I have that pad of paper over there and the pen?” Mark asked pointing to the two objects on the table closer to Jackson, he was not climbing over this stranger to get to it.

The blond sat up and got both before handing them to Mark who took it gratefully before he began to scribble a little map and directions to the receptions desk. It was messy and shaky, but he only began to read and write again to practice speech and writing a couple months ago. Once he deemed it somewhat good he passed it off to Jackson and gave a small smile.

“Here’s the directions consider it payment for helping me.” Even though he was faking being unable to walk. Jackson however smiled wide and pulled the other in for a quick hug before leaving the room thanking him for directions over and over.

Once the other left and the door closed behind him Mark laid down only to have something sharp tickle his neck. When he sat up and looked down it was a small business card. Mark picked it up and looked it over realizing it was Jacksons and had every means to contact him along with a cheeky little smiley sticking out its tongue on the back under the words that he hasn’t seen in nine years. Four for the time he was out and five for the many years he was dating Jinyoung.

“Call me.”

 

* * *

 

A week after the fateful disaster or meeting with Jackson, Mark finally agreed to seeing his parents again. He wanted to be able to walk and speak properly with them, he didn’t want them to think their son was broken. Despite their first brief meetings that was more of a good-your-alive kind of deal. So this would be a do over like this was the first time they saw him post coma.

Of course though when his mother and father entered they burst out in happy tears while passing around hugs. Mark kissed them both on the cheek and took a seat in between them on the bed. He had gained weight well and was nearing the weight goal as well as muscle ability. The doctors were proud and slightly amazed at his progress, his parents seemed more amazed at the fact he was still alive. They even told him how if he wasn’t going to wake within a year they would pull the plug and give up on him. Last time they deemed him to still be in a daze and therefore held off.  

Both of them apologized severally and Mark had to reassure them that it was understandable. When they left Mark felt bad and a bit lonely, but nonetheless he said bye and let them leave.

He fell asleep shortly after later in the day and gave one quick look at Jacksons business card before putting it down and going to sleep. His parents were okay and he was too. If anything he was curious about Jinyoung.

He expected the boy to show up at the first notice of his awakening and yet he had yet to show up and say hi. Maybe he moved on and forgot about Mark. Maybe Jinyoung got tired of waiting. Maybe he gave up on Mark?

 

* * *

 

At the seventh month mark after passing all the tests the doctors set up he was given the okay to go home. He hadn’t seen Jackson once after their meeting a couple months ago. Maybe Jackson forgot about him too.

He threw out all of the remaining flowers and put the cards and stuffed animals in a bag given to him by one of the nurses he became friendly with. He was going to go through everything at a later time, though most of them were just get well soon cards or our deepest and sincerest sympathies. Really cheesy and simple stuff that the hospital seems more often than patients. The nurse offered to give him a ride and he accepted her request before thanking her.

It was weird and for a moment he felt awkward about leaving almost as if he became emotionally attached to the room after such a long time. Still nothing would beat his and Jinyoungs home, that was if Jinyoung was still around. At the time being Mark pushed past his social life and pushed forward the part where he got back onto his life out of the hospital.  

As he drove away from the hospital and down the road to his small apartment it became familiar again and Mark smiled for once. The nurse offered to lead him up to his home, but he declined telling her that he would figure it out himself. Still she told him she would wait till he was inside the home before leaving, she was in no rush. As he approached the small complex he smiled and took it all in.

What was once an expensive looking apartment now looked more rundown and shady, oh well choices can be fixed later. The family home on the left was also gone and replaced with a small smoke shop that seemed even shadier. A lot seemed to change over the four years except the old woman who ran the front desk and lived in room 101. He walked up the steps to the second floor and stopped in front of room 207, last room on the left. He rubbed his feet on the simple black mat before bending down and taking the key sewed in between the layers.

He put the key in and turned the knob pushing in, he didn’t look back to see if his nurse left he just walked into his home.

His home that was the same he left it. His home without Jinyoung, that much was obvious. Mark walked through the entry way and into the living room feeling the plush baby blue rug under his feet, Jinyoung chose it after Mark chose the couch which was a dark gray. The television looked older not like the modern flat screens that he saw everywhere.   

The kitchen was spotless as well, nothing out of place and yet nothing really seeming to be in place. It felt foreign and odd even in his own home. The bathroom was the same and the bedroom was also the same. Bed neatly made and everything set up. Hopeful Mark checked the closet and noted that indeed Jinyoungs stuff was gone.

He felt sad and yet felt nothing, it was if the four years washed away their five year relationship. Just as he was about to close the closet he noticed a box on top of the shelf, it was easy to reach and he pulled it down. It was a shoe box with a card on top neatly signed Mark in fancy script, in Jinyoungs writing. 

For a moment the brunette weighed the options and decided to set the box down on the bed before taking off his coat and tossing it on the floor. He removed his shoes at the door therefore it saved him time and he just plopped down on the bed. He took a breath and knew that Jinyoung only did stuff like this if it meant something, so he took a few more breaths and pulled off the taped note on the top. He opened it carefully and pulled out a piece of yellowed paper with typed text on it.

**_/_ _Seven Months Ago…_ **

**_To M,_ **

**_Finally, you wake. Finally, you open those soft beautiful blue eyes. Sadly, I’ve moved on. I’m no longer yours and your no longer mine. I want run to you and hug you, but to do so would probably crush you and then you would really be dead. That’d be tragic._ **

**_I write this so that when you get home you can read it first. The other thousand letters I have written to you are in the box that I’m assuming you’ve found. I’ve moved out and only your stuff is left, I got rid of our pictures together and left the frames empty for new photos. For both of us, not just me._ **

**_I don’t know if I can face you at this point. I gave up too and now you’re here alive and doing great so far. I’m sorry, but I can’t face you, not now and not here when you’re like this. Maybe later we can meet up, but for now get better. And maybe move on without me._ **

**_From,_ **

**_J_ **

**_…/_ **

Mark put the note down with mixed emotions and tore off the top of the box, looking inside at the thousand mixed letters and in a quick decision he dumped them on the bed. They scattered all over and some even spilled to the floor, each one was dated on the back how long it had been after the crash.

He shifted through them till one specific one caught his eye, he held it up and read the date out loud.

“One day after the crash.” Without even thinking he tore open the envelope and came a across a similar colored paper only this time it was handwritten.

**_/One day after the crash…_ **

**_To My Dear Mark Tuan,_ **

**_Please wake up. I miss you and don’t know what I would do without you. Even now I sit here writing and my tears are gone, all used up crying as you sleep soundly. Are you okay?_ **

**_I brought you flowers today as did Youngjae and of course the younger troublesome couple…it’s funny at how this happened…please wake up._ **

**_I’m crying so much because of you, so please just wake up. Wake up for me, please. I miss you so much. Don’t give up Mark I know you’re strong, so wake up soon for me._ **

**_XOXOXO_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Your Jinyoung_ **

**_…/_ **

He set it down and compared the oldest note against the most recent, four years really changed the younger boy and their relationship overall. Even though the letter seemed sad Mark didn’t really. The four years seemed to leave a void in his heart and Jinyoung was no where in his life, nope the five years outdone by four in a coma.

The brunette opted on going through more of the letters before deciding to just go ahead.  

_/ **Two weeks and four days after the crash…**_

**_To Mark My One and Only,_ **

**_They told me two weeks ago that you would be fine and now they are telling me that it’s unlikely you’ll survive. Don’t give up, please I need you so much. Mark please be okay and get well soon. I love you, hopefully I’ll see your lively blue eyes soon. Please be okay I know you can pull through._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Jinyoung_ **

**_…/_ **

Jinyoungs feelings seemed to loose hope and Mark could practically feel them through the hand written letters. He shifted his foot and knocked one off, he picked it up and read that the date was around two weeks after the crash. He shrugged and pushed aside the small thought that maybe Jinyoung wrote a letter everyday he would check later.

**_/Four weeks after the crash…_ **

**_To Mark,_ **

**_I’m starting to hear people telling me to give up and call it quits. They tell me that you won’t make it and I start to shout telling them you will. Please wake up and prove them wrong. I’ll be waiting for you no matter how long it takes. I’ll always be here. I promise Mark._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_J.Y._ **

**_…/_ **

Jinyoung had stopped signing with little names or nicknames and resulted to initials and just names. It was like how they were when they had just met and begun to talk for the first time. Mark felt a bit sad at this and continued looking through the letters.

**_/A month and a half after the crash…_ **

**_Dear Mark,_ **

**_Times passing and schools starting again…sorry I haven’t been visiting as much. It’s just that it seems so unlikely for you to wake at this point. I want to ignore others, but it’s nearing a month and my faith is falling. I’m getting lonely and it’s becoming difficult to comfort the boys who are missing you. I’ll still be waiting my Mark, so wake up soon so I can look into your eyes full of life._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_J.Y._ **

**_…/_ **

Even Marks boyfriend (?) was becoming distant and giving up, he found it sad yet couldn’t cry.

**_/Seven months after the crash…_ **

**_To Mark,_ **

**_My letters have grown scarce as school started up and even my job has taken over my life. Therefore, I apologize for not being able to visit you often. I worry about the money it takes to keep you alive and that’s why I work. I donate as much as I can to your life support and your parents are the most grateful to me. Knowing I’m helping you even when you’re not here makes me happy and gives a purpose._ **

**_Also Youngjae moved to the city and the troublesome couple are buying an apartment together. Ours is still the way you left it, most things untouched._ **

**_It’s been a while and all your flowers were dead at the hospital so I threw them out and replaced them though most have lost meaning and most value by this point. I just…please get better soon, so I can tell you that I still love you._ **

**_From,_ **

**_Jinyoung_ **

**_…/_ **

Seven months and everyone gets back on track with their lives. Youngjae moved out of this small rundown town and got to go somewhere. Mark hoped he got to finally live his musician dream, it would probably be one of the only things to make him smile at this point. Not to mention the two youngest, Yugyeom and BamBam, finally moved in together though whether they still lived in this town remained a mystery. He was curious and the news of his awaking probably reached them still he made a note to visit. As well as a note to pay back all of the money Jinyoung donated for him, down to the last penny nothing would not be given back.

**_/One year after the crash…_ **

**_To Mark,_ **

**_They told me that today makes a year and everyone sent wishes to you, they even held a candle lighting down in the town. You are also promoting them to talk about safe driving and all that, it’s good to know…But you’re not here and I’m thinking it’s time for me to move on. I can’t keep on loving you knowing you’ll never wake. I’m tired and I can’t be sure you’ll wake._ **

**_I’m sorry._ **

**_Please understand._ **

**_From,_ **

**_J.Y._ **

**_…/_ **

He did give up, he gave up after a year and somehow Mark managed to laugh. Jinyoung waited so long, he should have given up sooner. Surprisingly the brunette has heard of the candle lighting ceremony, from a nurse who told him the impact of his accident. Mark was proud of it and even prouder to be alive, it set a good example to those trying and to those who were near dying.

Don’t give up.

**_/Two years after the crash…_ **

**_To Mark Whom I Once Loved,_ **

**_I’m truly sorry that I gave up a year ago. After that I kind a met people, moved on in a sorts. You started to get worse and the flowers wilted, I never did throw them out or replace them. I hope you understand. Get well soon._ **

**_From,_ **

**_J.Y._ **

**_…/_ **

Mark set the eighth letter down and picked up a ninth.

**/ _Three and a half years after the crash…_**

**_To Mark,_ **

**_I have not written in some time though this time I bring good news. I met somebody new and he’s amazingly sweet and a huge dork. His names Jaebum and though he’s a complete opposite of you I think it might actually work. I still have hope that someday you’ll wake. Get better fast Mark._ **

**_From,_ **

**_J.Y._ **

**_…/_ **

This time three photos fell out of the card. Three polaroid’s with three different photos on them and in all three a boy appeared, a boy who Mark could only assume would be Jaebum. The first was a picture of a dark haired Jaebum wearing a pink backwards cap and hugging a pink striped plush while staring directly at the camera. It was captioned with a ‘my cute Jaebummie’ and had a cute little cat sitting in a pink striped cup sticker beside of it.

The second one was similar to the first and had the same boy in it, though this time Jinyoung was beside him and smiling a little. Both boys wore similar green bands and smiled at the camera. This one was captioned ‘Couple Bracelets’.

Then the last image was of Jinyoung and Jaebum again though this time the frame was slightly yellow and only had a cheesy ily sticker in the space below the picture frame. Jinyoung seemed to be smiling while Jaebum was just creepily staring into the camera, even though it seemed weird it still seemed cute.

Mark set the three pictures down and felt the tears fall from his eyes. He knew Jinyoung was happy yet for some reason he felt sad. His younger boyfriend for five years managed to move on and for some reason he was upset. Or was he just lonely…or maybe it was an entirely different emotion that he couldn’t express.

Either way he gathered up the unopened envelopes and put them back in the box, closing it and setting it back on top of closet shelf. Then took the opened ones and threw them on the floor before slipping on his shoes and stepping outside.

Mark didn’t bother to lock the door behind him, after all he was just going to the next house over, the smoke shop. The shop looked less shady and more convience store once you were looking right at it, in a way it seemed welcoming. The brunette took that welcome and walked in, listening to a bell chime announce his presence to the man watching a sports game behind the desk. He walked up and put down a ten before speaking up in a raspy voice.

“One pack please.” He took a random lighter from the container sitting on the counter and placed it next to the ten as the man rang him up, not daring to ask questions. The man offered him a bag and he declined as well as told the man to keep the change, like money didn’t even matter.

It did matter though and he realized that once he got back to his apartment, lit cigarette between his index and middle fingers, and he realized just how screwed he was.

No job and no money. A list of health problems that could pop up at any moment, smoking wasn’t really helping at the moment either. As well as a home that he was going to get kicked out of once he failed to pay rent in a couple months.

So to simply sum up in a couple months if he failed to find a job he would be homeless, jobless, penniless, and highly depressed with an ex boyfriend who had decided not to wait.

 

* * *

 

“You’re hired.” Mark stood there dressed in a rundown hoodie with rips at the sleeves as well as a pair of dark blue jeans. He wondered how he even got here at the local pet store after he thought that he saw a Jackson like figure and decided to follow it, why he hadn’t called the business card remained a mystery. It was still sitting on the kitchen counter on the butter tray where butter was supposed to sit, but his poor ass failed to buy food and ended up eating take out or ramen. Whatever was cheaper or within price budget.

But now none of that apparently mattered with his new job. How he even got it still remained a mystery well sort of. Some girl just walked up to him and dragged him back to the pet store and told him to get something off the top shelf that she failed to reach, when he finished she hugged him tightly and offered him a job. Not much longer he was hired and holding a broom standing in a room full of rabbits.

Mark blinked a couple times and looked around. Bunnies here, bunnies there, bunnies everywhere. Oh well a job was a job regardless of him being surrounded by soft bunnies of all shapes, sizes, and colors. One spotted brown one was eyeing Mark evilly and he swore it was Bunnicula. As the time passed he found it easy to sweep and clean the litter boxes as well as playing with the many personalities of the rabbits.

By the end of the day he was going home with a good word from the girl named Alex who was the boss of her own little pet shop that opened recently. She hired Mark because she said he had a good vibe around him that seemed to be a natural for dealing with people. Yeah he wasn’t in the mood to question, but instead took the forty dollars she offered and thanked her before leaving for the day.

That was how after eight months of being awake from a four year coma Mark Tuan got his first job.

 

* * *

 

Mark stopped smoking after Alex told him that it could really hurt the bunny’s lungs, so he listened and quit the habit before it turned bad. The girl began to grow on him and they shared secrets as they quickly became friends. Alex was dating a girl apparently who worked in the coffee shop down the street and had owned a lot of exotic animals as a kid. Mark told her that he was the kid in the coma who woke up, she apologized and gave him the usual condolences. No one was lost though other than the old Mark.

When the brunette got home that day he picked up the business card and hoped the old home phone that he had Jinyoung install still worked. He punched in Jacksons number and let it dial.

Once…twice…three…

“Hello?” Jacksons voice questioned from the other side, he sounded sleepy and Mark realized how stupid it was of him to call him.

“Hi it’s Mark I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was so late. I’ll call you back later.” Mark pulled the phone away from his ear and set it down not listening to Jacksons complaints. Then plopped onto the kitchen floor and wondered how he let himself make such a mistake.

 

* * *

 

The twenty six year old Mark Tuans life was fine, doing great actually after recently being promoted to cashier and earning a couple more dollars. He also dropped the smoking after thinking a lot if it was really worth it.

So why was Jackson Wang in front of him with a 45lb bag of dog food that just happened to be five dollars cheaper for this week only. Mark stopped staring after a minute and just missed Jacksons signature smile.     

“Will that be all?” Mark asked trying his best not to pay mind to Jackson or to think about the call incident that happened a week ago.

“Well that depends are you free tonight?” The bleach blond winked and pointed finger guns at the distracted Mark who was grabbing the boys receipt. Technically Mark was free, but no not for Jackson.

“Maybe.” Mark nearly murdered his inner self at the response that basically summed up that he was free and had no plans since he woke from his coma.

“Great. What time do you get off work?” Jackson said as he tucked the receipt in his back pocket and picked up the bag of food.

“Seven.” The brunette had given up at this point and just given in.

“Cool I’ll see you then. Wait for me outside and then you can hop into my car and we can  go to this nice restaurant I know.” Jackson smiled and waved before exiting the shop leaving Mark dumbfounded and alone in the empty shop.

After a moment Alex popped her head out and grinned.

“So you got a date at seven with Mr. Wang, huh?” She was smirking as she nudged Mark suggestively. “How about I let you out early so you can clean up and then come back?”

The brunette smiled and shook his head.

“Nah, I’m just going in hopes of free food.” Mark smiled wide with the joke as Alex began to die of laughter in the backroom. He really didn’t know what to do with these sudden varying mixed feelings about this supposed date with Jackson.

He didn’t know the boy much, but every time Mark turned around there was Jackson. Maybe fate was pulling their red strings closer together? Or maybe he was just being cursed by some string of bad luck that dated four years back.

Oh well Mark didn’t plan to dawdle on the thought for to long or he’d suffer from overthinking things. Instead he just came to the conclusion on finishing his shift and letting fate roll the dice from there. After all what more damage could fate bring.

…

Jackson pulled up in a car somewhere between fancy and which rich guy did you steal from.

“It’s mine. Present actually from family.” Jackson smiled and stepped out moving over to the passenger side and opening the door for Mark, who could and would have done it himself. That was if Jackson hadn’t, oh well no big deal.

So he just opened a door, it means nothing. Nothing. Mark stepped in and thanked the other boy when he took a seat in the drivers seat.

“No problem…So does a really good burger joint and then maybe I can show you to my best friend back at my place?” Jackson asked and Mark weighed the options on how creepy the offer sounded. He’d been through a coma, death couldn’t be that bad could it? Well that was if Jackson was a killer, but the way it was going it seemed that the only thing Jackson was killing was people with his happy smile and giddy little happy dance. The same one that Mark has only heard of Alex and never actually seen, sadly.

The radio played some pop station filling the silence between them as Jackson drove to the destination mentioned and chosen by him. Mark had a say in it yes, but he hadn’t been around for four years and decided that Jackson driving him around would be the best way to look over the small city.  

Most of the buildings were apartments or complexes that seemed to be bustling with costumers. The world had become an economic capital while Mark slept, its rustic features fading with time and their meaning.

“We’re here.” Jackson announced pulling into a parking slot in front of this little dinner of sorts with picnic tables out front. “Lets order and then we can sit and talk out here, maybe get to know each other.” Mark shrugged and offered a quiet sure as he followed Jackson in to order.

After what seemed to be a long ordering process the two took a seat outside with their little order thingy beside them on the table.

“So let’s just get this ice breaker over with.” Jackson smiled as he spoke and held out a hand for Mark to shake. Mark did shake, but with little hesitation. “I’m Jackson Wang, not as wealthy as claimed, but got enough to get by and that’s what matters. I work at my family’s company thanks to my dad and am to someday inherit it, though I really just want to cuddle with someone and with my dog.” Jackson finished before he probably began to ramble on and on about his dog, who was the love of his life or so he said. Mark tuned out after the general introductions.

“I’m Mark, twenty six years old and just woke out of four year coma roughly a year ago. I had a boyfriend prior to the coma, but afterwards we just drifted apart and he moved on while I was still asleep.” Mark stopped himself there and Jackson opened his mouth to speak, but the food arrived. The brunette was saved by the food, but of course that could only last so long. After a bite of his burger Jacksons face lit up and he pointed a finger at the blue eyed boy across from him.

“You’re two years older than me and that sucks.”

“Wait you’re only twenty four?” Mark asked and the other nodded. “Wow you look younger like early twenties.” Jackson smiled.

“I’ll take that as a complement.”      

They finished up the meal and exchanged talk over various topics ranging from high school to favorite colors. Then they took Jacksons car back to his place where he claimed that the dog Mark had to meet lived. Also known as a dark gold golden retriever named Sammy, resident sweetheart and the only woman who loved Jackson.

The youngers home was none other than the penthouse of some city apartment that seemed to travel into the sky. The interior was black and white modern styled with the addition of Sammy who looked very excited to see Mark, as she kept trying to say hello by tackling him.

The brunette had asked Sammy to sit and she obeyed so once he successfully slipped off his shoes he kneeled down and opened his arms wide, letting her run into him with all the love one dog could manage.

Jackson watched and noted on how she really enjoyed Mark’s presence. Of course the older said nothing and just quietly played with the dog. After an hour or so Jackson broke through the silence with a sad it’s time to go. Maybe Sammy understood as well because she began to whine as Mark put his shoes back on. The sweet golden retriever pulled the puppy eyes even though she was a few two many years old for that and Jackson crumpled, grabbing her leash out of the fruit bowl.

“Okay, but this once and that’s it.” Sammy stood and began to furiously wag her tail as she followed her papa and his guest out the door and down the elevator. If Mark really took a minute to look at her she was gorgeous with her dark red amber like fur that seemed to shine better than his own hair. Not to mention that she was the sweetest dog he had met since his coma. Maybe she understood his thought process and how derailed it was, or maybe she thought he smelled good. Either way there was no way to tell for sure.

All three piled into Jacksons car and said boy warned his sweetheart of a dog not to ruin his fancy car at all or no treats for sometime. She must have got the memo because she sat comfortably in the back while looking out the side windows.

As Mark directed Jackson through the streets he began to overthink again and once he was dropped off, he left with a simple bye and wave into his apartment. After setting his things down he pulled out a piece of paper and began to write ‘I did wrong’ over and over till it covered the page on both sides. It made him look crazy, but at the moment that couldn’t compare to how he felt about Jackson Wang.

A young wealthy and humble boy who is also dashing and has a nice dog, yet he makes Marks heart hurt and cry. The brunette brushed it off as a lack of love while his heart called it romance in the works. His brain though had a better name for this Jackson and his issues though.

The problem with a cute dog.

 

* * *

 

Jackson began to show up at Marks job more often and sometimes he would bring along Sammy just so she can say high to her favorite blue eyed brunette. Mark would be lying if he was to say that Jacksons changing him, so he kept quiet and watched from a far. However the others dog clearly had other plans, usually she’d push the two together and even once pushed Mark into Jackson. Walking off the latter was a bit tougher than the older thought possible since both boys blushed every time they looked at each other for sometime after.         

Either way Mark was not anywhere ready for romance or a relationship even a year after waking from his coma. He just-It felt wrong to not still be dating Jinyoung. It’s like he died and left Mark alone to grieve, but he just moved on instead. No dying at all well besides their relationship which was slowly killed by a loss of hope.

The brunette pulled his mind off the subject as he entered his apartment and started at the letter boxes. A month back he decided to respond to everyone and put them in a separate box and once full he would send them to Jinyoung. Hoping the other boy believed how he was okay and doing better than before, well sort of.

He hung up his coat and press played on the voice machine that had a blinking red one indicating a single message. Mark began to take off his shoes when Jacksons voice filled the small space of his apartment.   

“Hey Mark it’s me Jackson. Just wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to each tonight and maybe go for dessert. If you do call me before six. Okay see you then. Maybe?” The message cut off with a beep and Mark looked around for his clock before settling on it and realizing the time was already past eight. Jackson wouldn’t wait would he?

No, Mark hadn’t even confirmed he was going so why would the other wait. Still he dashed for the phone before stopping a few feet before it and falling to the floor. He wouldn’t talk to Jackson. Nope, no time for love.

No time for hope either or the strength to let go and love again.

 

* * *

 

Jackson shifted uncomfortably as he looked around Mark’s small apartment the kitchen barely big enough for the two of them at the one person table. The older boy doesn’t even recall how this happened, only that one minute he was half asleep on the couch the next he was opening the door in his lazy Sunday hoodie and basketball shorts facing a proper and prim Jackson. Of course this led to an awkward moment of silence before Mark invited the other in warning of clutter and mess. Jackson still said he didn’t, Mark shrugged after all he warned in.

Now they were staring at each other and then Jackson was moving over. His brown eyes inches, barely inches, from Marks blue ones. If this staring contest continued Mark would blink and fall over in his chair to avoid Jackson all together.

But it all backfired when Jackson pressed his eyes closed and leaned in one fell swoop. Mark was pretty sure his brain went into overdrive as Jackson softly kissed him. When the younger pulled away he was blushing hard and apologizing a lot. Mark was swept away and his mind was yelling at him, telling him that this was right.

So he pulled Jackson back and gave kiss that the other deserved. One that once he might have given to Jinyoung, but now it was Jackson and everything Jinyoung seemed to fade away.

As they kissed Jackson maneuvered onto the older boys lap, never breaking apart for a second. And when they did Mark was the first to speak out in a breathy whisper.

“Jackson I think I like you.”

Of course the younger smiled and responded with a simple ‘same here’ before both were laughing. Mark thought for a moment and wondered if this was the first time he laughed since he woke up from his coma. He brushed it off though when Jackson asked him a simple question that seemed rushed, but yet felt right.

“Be mine?”

“Sure. Why not?”

 

* * *

 

“They are perfect.”

“Yes I totally agree.”

“Jack don’t just agree with me you loveable idiot. So which one is your favorite?”

“That one.” Mark looked as Jackson pointed to a Maltese puppy with brown ears and brown covering its right eye, it looked like a small eye patch. It was cute, but the true question was if Sammy liked him. The blond walked over to the lady and asked if they could see the little rascal, of course she agreed letting Jackson take the pup and walk over to Sammy. The retriever could barely sit still as she tried her best to contain her excitement.

When the small puppy was put down next to her, Jackson watched worried while Mark was a mix of emotions, she just crouched down and slowly approached. For the ten minutes she was with the small puppy she made no move to harm it and instead seemed extra cautious around the smaller version almost as if it was made of glass.

Mark smiled over at his boyfriend who was already signing the adoption papers from the woman. As he moved over to pet Sammy the brunette said hello the little puppy yet to be named. When Jackson came back over he was smiling wide before giving two thumbs up. Mark kissed him when he stood in front of him, happy that they were buying a dog together. Happy that Jackson was in his life. He was happy that he made the choice to go forward. He was happy that Jackson made a move that day. He was even slightly happy that he fell into a coma and Jinyoung left.

When they separated Sammy was there below staring at them wide eyed and tail wagging before she darted off again to her brother. Who would later be named Bo, Jacksons choice and Mark finalized it.

But for now they picked him up and waved bye to the lady as they took the newest addition to the family home.

 

* * *

 

Mark breathed in once, he wrote thousands of letters responding Jinyoungs equal thousands. The only one he would send though would be the last. Of course it’s not like they were never going to see each again, but for now who knows.

The brunette picked up the parchment and read it over again.

**/Dear Park Jinyoung,**

**I’m sorry it took so long to wake up and took equal time to write back. I hope you are enjoying time with your boyfriend as I spend time with mine. I also wish that someday we can meet again, someday though. I have my own mini family too, of pets of course. A red retriever named Sammy and a little Shitz Tzu Maltese mix named Bo, a year apart but they act the same.**

**Jackson is his name by the way. My boyfriend. Jackson Wang, pretty rich and very hot. We moved in together in Jacksons apartment a couple months back and I left our memories for good, now I’m on another chapter in my life. The coma will be a memory and a warning for me, it did me wrong and yet made things right. I hope you enjoy your life and that we shall meet soon.**

**From your dearest friend,**

**Mark Tuan**

**…/**

Once Mark deemed it okay he slipped the three photos in that he had planned to ship seperatly, but debated against it after a seconds thought. The first was a picture of him and Jackson taken just to show how he was doing and how he was beyond happy dating the man he loved. The second was of Sammy staring at the camera, her red fur seeming to look radiant in the low light. And lastly was little Bo on the grass with his toy. With a smile Mark sealed the letter, it was all set to be sent out.

He called out for Jackson and requested that he leash up Sammy and Bo while Mark got a jacket. Jackson said nothing as he knew about the letter and instead just smiled and nodded, giving Mark a kiss on the cheek before the other disappeared into the large apartment. When he returned they left the apartment with dogs leading the way down to the mailbox.

Mark gave it one last look before dropping it in the box and turning back to Jackson, his future, and away from Jinyoung, his past.

...

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this I'm working on a Youngjae part and maybe a Jinyoung part  
> Look forward to that soon


End file.
